Jason Todd Smut Town
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: A series of Jason Todd x reader smuts, fluff, and many more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jason Todd, He belongs solely to DC comics. I do own the plot and the smut of course!

Author note: Also please enjoy! I also Posted this on my Tumblr!

 **Chapter One**

It was a late Friday night in the city known as Gotham. As late as 3:00 am, You were in the living room with the candles lit and soft music playing while you sipped on a glass of blackberry wine. Why were you up so late anyway? You were waiting on your lover, you knew he had a mission and the last time he texted you was approximately 4 hours ago. You were worried and you have every reason and right to be.

Your lover had a job that was reckless and dangerous. Though you know why he took this job, you didn't blame him in fact, you supported him. However you did not support the fact he would go missing for days, weeks, even a few months for the mission and come back with cuts, scars, and broken bones in cast. The man drove you crazy with his reckless shit, but you loved him none the less. He was killing corruption. From police officers, CEO's, Government officials, Drug dealers, and so much more.

Sighing you stared out the window and watched cars and people walked by, by people, thugs and drug dealers. Gotham was a great city but had horrible crime rate when it came at night, yet since your lover came back crime rate went down by 65%. That man is the devil but a devil you were very much in love with.

You knew when you first met him something was dangerous yet fantasizing about him. His blue greenish eyes, his short black hair, his full lips, as well has his muscular build. He was beautiful sin walking. His personality is what made you so drawn to him. His was seriously, blunt, cocky, independent as well as a kind soul with beautiful smile. But what made you summit to this man was his dominance, this man had you wrapped around his fingers.

His dominance...oh lord Jesus, that man was a beast behind closes doors.there would be nights, where he come home with a few cuts, but no broken bones, those nights he would fuck you senseless while blind folding you and having you tied down like a helpless pray...

You close your eyes and started to pull your nightgown up and started rub your pussy at the thoughts that clouded your mind.

flashback*

Your lover could be sweet, love making person and a kinky dominating beast in bed. By that is when he love to eat you out while the 2 vibrators, one on your clit and one in your tight asshole. the man was skilled with his fingers, He Scissor in your pussy, while the ball-gag was in your mouth, you squirming and shaking made him hard. It turned him on seeing you like that at his mercy. He loved it when you squirted in his face, covering him in your juice and seeing him like that made your pussy wept in bliss.

He would clean every inch of you that was covered in cum and juices with his tongue, he loved tasting you and his cum mixed together. You were fucking delicious. That's when he untied you and pin your hands about your head while he fuck your wet, tight cunt mercilessly. The way your pussy tighten around his cock, your moans, and the way you grind your hips while keeping up with his thrust drove him insane.

As he hit your spot, you started to see stars, your vision blurry, and your swallowed his dick further to the point you felt him in your guts, this man was fucking up your guts. You threw your head back and cum harder than before, Him on the other hand bit your nipple and creme pie your pussy. Your pussy erupted his wet cum. You panting trying to catch your breath, you didn't even have time to processed he flipped you over on your stomach and started to fuck your asshole.

You moan and threw your ass back on that cock. You arched your back more so he could hit that other spot, he fucked your asshole hard and rough while slapping your ass cheeks. He was determined to make sure you wasn't going be sitting and making that hole his next dessert to clean up with his tongue. You moan for him to go easy on you, he simply smirked and bit your neck while tugging on your nipples, while you moan, he took this opportunity to the capture your lips and tongue kiss you. You felt another release coming, you barely recovered from the first one!

"FUCK BABYGIRL..FUCK...!" He yelled, you felt his nut in your your ass and you felt it dripping down your leg as well as you own cum. Tired and feeling your pussy have been well fed, your lover started to clean his mess. Started from your pussy, while sucking on your clit teasing you and licking down to your asshole cleaning your holes, you wanted a taste so you brought his face to your and kissed him with all the strength you had left, you loved how his nut taste. You never could get enough of his nut.

"Baby..." You whispered, the man left you in such a weak state and knowing good damn well you had work in the morning. He smiled and kissed your neck, he nuzzle your neck and told you, you were not going to work in the morning nor the next day. You looked at this man like he lost his damn mind, and as always it was like he was reading it, because he replied "no mission for the next couple of days babygirl. So I'm going to enjoy the break with you." You smiled but groan as he left you sore as hell. He chuckled and pick you up, taking you to the bathroom. You loved it when you two have rough sex, his after care brought a smile and a feeling of relaxation and comfort to you. Your lover was simply amazing.

Flashback ends

You was rubbing your pussy while playing with your nipples, your wetness dripping on the sofa, the scent of the candles, and you felt the wine working it's magic. You started to moan your lover name but unknown to you, your lover was right behind the door hearing everything. He smiled to himself, and made sure not to make a sound as he walked though the door. In the shadows by the door, he watches like predator watches it's prey, you looked simply mouthwatering.

He had came back from his mission with nothing but a couple of cuts on his back, legs, and 2 on his face. He was sore as well and wanted to come home shower, and enjoy you his beloved but it seem like plans changed the moment he hard your velvet voice. Goddamn..He saw how you shoved three fingers in your needy cunt, your right hand playing with your left nipples. You moan out his name, he saw your juices just gushing all over. Good lord thy be his name. He started to unbuttoned his jeans, put down his boxer showing his hard 12 in cock. He stroke his cock and continue to watch.

He licked his lips and started to walk towards you, dick bouncing, pre cum dripping from the tip, he starts to take of his shirt. He simply calls out your name, and you eyes snapped open. Your body froze, you eyes widen. You started to stutter his name. He stood there in all his glory, that dick...Jesus again you felt your pussy wept and your throat dry. "I see you playing a game princess...don't stop on my account." You looked at him and back at his cock. It looked so fucking good, you just wanted to suck that dick till you felt his soul hit the back of your throat. The dick, oh Jesus. He had you dick whipped, but you wasn't mad.

The pre cum oozing out the tip, you bit your lip. You looked at him with doe eyes, ones he couldn't resist. "Daddy...I want you..." you whispered, he chuckles and walks over to you, taking your chin into his hand and making you look at him. "Say it louder baby..." he hand travel to your hair and gave it a hard tugged. "Daddy! I want you! I want your dick down my throat!" He growls, oh Jesus. I know he is getting tired of you calling his name but your lover got you feeling this way. "Lay I need your back , legs in the air." You did as you were told quickly, your head hang off the sofa. Your lover hovers over you with his dick touching the tip of your nose.

He smiles then all the suddenly... Whap! This dick slapped you with his cock, you felt his pre cum on your cheeks, and some on your nose. "You want this cock huh? My needy little pet wants me to fuck her throat He growls, oh jesus. I know he is getting tired of you calling his name but your lover got you feeling this way. "Lay I need your back , legs in the air." You did as you were told quickly, your head hang off the sofa. Your lover hovers over you with his dick touching the tip of your nose. He smiles then all the suddenly... Whap! This dick slapped you with his cock, you felt his pre cum on your cheeks, and some on your nose. "You want this cock huh? My needy little pet wants me to fuck her throat huh? Beg for this cock." WHAP he does it again. The nerve of this man. Disrespectful as fuck, but you like that shit. "Oh daddy, please I want your nut. I want to swallow you. Please fuck my throat, treat my mouth like it was my pussy, creme pie it please daddy!"

That was the moment you was about to get what you wanted. "Open your fucking mouth wide, Now." He choked out, girl you had this man feeling some good types of way, he grabbed your throat as you open your mouth wide and shoved his cock in. You eyes widen, but you quickly adjust. As he ruthlessly fuck your throat, while his big balls hitting your face, while holding your hands down, he spreads your legs with his face and drives into your pussy. He licks your folds before sucking on the clit, he bit and tugged on your pussy lips.

This man was all kinds of mother fucking disrespectful. Your throat tighten around his cock, you tried your best not to gagged but you did unknown to you, your gagging turned him on even more. He pulled his cock out of your mouth giving you 30 sec breathing, but before he continued, he cock twisted at the sight of you... your face covered in cum, Silvia, and a little of tears from your eyes. You licked your lips and that's when he went back to fucking your throat You felt his cum hitting the back on your throat, you tried swallowing most of it which you but the came slip through your lips. Your lover successful creme pied your mouth and was eating your pussy like he never ate before.

You squirmed underneath him and came on his tongue. He cleaned you up and licked your face before picking you up and throwing over his shoulder. "Baby...?" You sounded hose and he smiled at his work before He smacked your ass. "Let's finish this in the bedroom, I want everyone to know who is fucking you right like you deserve to be."

Author: Soo...How did you like it! Leave a comment below!


End file.
